The Good Things in Life
by Darling-Dollface
Summary: The only difference between you and me is that I don’t need money to make me happy, while if you lived in my shoes you’d go insane. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

The Good Things in Life

Summary: The only difference between you me are that I don't need money to make me happy, while if you lived in my shoes you'd go insane.

**Chapter 1**

I was alone, abandoned, and have been thrown away to roam the earth for something. Although that 'something' was unknown to even me, I still kept my head held high, a bright smile upon my lips and vivid eyes. I learned that having nothing wasn't always a bad thing, and sometimes it's just what you need to appreciate the world in which you were born into. It was tough and dark for me on many days, but I've learned that my world didn't consist of heartless people. It had many colors and everyday brought a new one into my life.

Dressed in clothing society tended to frown upon I walked the streets, the sun was just reaching its high, but I could already tell that the clouds won't be making their appearance. I was regular around these parts, some were kind and some talked behind my back. I heard them all even while they whispered. I looked to see a familiar home; regular, warm and made tears fall down whenever I stared at it too long. I don't like thinking about the past, mainly because it wasn't too kind to me, but when I do think about it I try to stay in the happy times.

I walk away knowing that it was nearly 8am and that they'll be leaving for work soon. And if you guessed, you're right…because that house…use to be mine.

I don't have any resentment, not anymore anyway. Because we all know that as much as we want we can never re-write the past. Instead it was better to make our present pale in comparison. It was my saying, well more like I took it off someone else, but I still get brownie points. I see the lady of the bread shop swiping away as usual and gave me a smile while motioning me inside.

"You're just in time; they're fresh out of the oven." She smiles as she sits me down and heads behind the counter.

"Ah, Takada-san, you didn't have to" I tell her blushing. "I'm happy with leftovers."

She gives me a scolding look and shakes her head. "Nonsense, you're a growing girl Sakura! You need more protein!"

I laugh nervously at her enthusiasm, who ever said people over 45 couldn't be active? We ate and talked about everything and anything and although we weren't blood-related she sure felt like family. Moments later I was off, I didn't want to be a bother when her customers came by. She had reassured me that she didn't mind, but I know all too well that people didn't take kind to my type. Before I left she gave me a juice box and I happily slurped it away as I paid little attention to my surroundings.

Suddenly I'm accompanied by my follower extraordinaire…Mico. He wagged his tail as he looked up at me excitedly, I don't know how this little pup came to find me, but whenever we met up it was hard to lose him.

"I don't have any food for you, go bug some little kid and if you're extra good their mom could get you a bone, dare I say, some biscuits too?" I smiled at him, but he continues to look at me. "You're not buying it are you?" his response was a bark and I could only sigh.

We walked the remainder of the way through parks and streets; it was just me and a dog. Both unwanted, but content and maybe that's why we haven't gotten tired of one another.

"Aw, well if it isn't my favorite employee."

God did he have to sound so fake? I know, I'm supposed to be happy and all, but people like him just rub me the wrong way. It felt like when I know I wanted rocky road ice cream, but instead they give me mint. But regardless of that I give him a-oh- you're such a kiss-ass-but yet-I'll still tolerate you-anyway smile.

"Last time I check, you fired me. But then you re-hired me because nobody else would help you, and then fired me again because you replaced me. And you then re-hired because no one is as good as me, but then I quite, because you're scum." I said smiling as I went through our ups and downs.

"Yeah…" he said embarrassedly, "but this time I'm re-hiring you because…we've got a hot one and nobody has enough balls to go after it."

I roll my eyes at his senseless reasoning and incase anyone is wondering, my job consists of pick-pocketing. I know it's horrible, but I didn't really have a choice, but I swear that all the people who've I picked from, were all bad. I clicked my tongue around and thought it over. Whoever this was I could make some good profit and maybe I could afford dining in that new restaurant Torero's or maybe get that really cute outfit at Wall-Mart.

I look at Mi-kun and I know he's not so happy, since he's doing that mean expression on his face. Although I need the money, I don't want to disappoint him. Funny how I consider this dog human, but he is my best friend.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling it today; I think TOM has paid me a visit."

He scrunched up his face in disgust and took a step back. "I don't need the info! Just say no and walk away."

"Walking away." I tell him, but before I disappear, curiosity edges in my mind. "Who is this catch anyway?"

He gives me a lazy smile and says. "Some business man, last name Ookiima or something of the latter…you change your mind?"

"Nah, doesn't ring a bell, later Kuro."

0o0o0o0o

We didn't stop walking until we found the abandon church, my home to be exact. They said they were planning on tearing it down, but I guess they changed their mind. I think it was something about holy significance and that they were sinning by breaking it down. Nonetheless it was perfect, big enough for two or more, comfortable during any season and it belong to me and I didn't have to pay rent. Also thanks to the people who pitied/like me I've got some hand-me downs on furniture.

I sat down on my mattress and allowed the little mutt to crawl on aboard. He looks at me with his tail still wagging from side to side and I sigh, because I know what he wants.

"I told you, all you need to do is beg. You've got the cute thing going on for you."

He still looks at me with his big brown eyes and I reach into my pocket in defeat. "I spoil you too much." I tell him dryly as I feed him the piece of bread.

I wonder what life would be like if I still lived at home, would I still be friends with the same people, would I have studied more or would have still keep being me and ignore the possibilities of doing all this over? I feel a sense of drowsiness start to take over, but I don't want to close my eyes. Mico is already one step ahead of me as he cuddles against my stomach.

"I was right, a dog's life is easier than a human's" I drawled out before I was knocked out.

Unfortunately my sweet slumber didn't last very long for a loud noise woke me up. I sat up frozen and alert, the door was locked but there was huge chance that they could break the windows…ah, the beautiful stained windows, something I'd have trouble replacing no matter how many times I'd pick. Mico woke up too, but he was still sleepy.

"Its nothing," I reassured him, "go back to sleep." If only I could believe my own statement and to make matters worse he starts growling…now I know somebody is out there. I stand up and edge my way to the door and press my ear against it.

Complete silence answers my fears as I'm about to head back, when banging is heard. We stop ourselves and just watch the entrance, the banging was still going on, but I wasn't going to open the door and have some guy with a chainsaw standing on the other side. It was a ridiculous, but a possible theory.

"Mico, get away from the door!" I hiss as he begins whinnying. In dog language it translates to: I want to go out or open the door. Two things I had to be out of my mind to do. I gulp a few times as my hand begins to turn the knob. I close my eyes shut and count to three and once it hits three I swing it open.

My theory was off for one thing, but the person on the other side did have me screaming, his bloodied body hit the ground so hard I swear, I saw some pieces of I don't want to think of go flying. I didn't stop screaming though and what freaked me out even more was that he was stretching out his damaged hand at me and was actually talking to me and the only thing I caught was.

"Where am I?"

Haha! How was that?!

Tell me soon

Oh and sorry for any errors


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Summary: The only difference between you and me is that I don't need money to make me happy, while if you lived in my shoes you'd go insane.

**Chapter ****2**

I am tired, hungry and down right annoyed. Three days now, three days since he came along, three days I haven't been able to leave my home and three days since I last ate something. Thank god I was able to break away to go to the bathroom! He doesn't move or snore, but I know he's breathing. And sadly I've even had a one-sided conversation with the man.

Truly…this is pathetic.

"Wake up you lazy bastard, I don't want to do this forever." I muttered as I look at him with narrowed eyes.

Miko gives me a scolding look, a look I didn't think dogs could do, but oh well. I sigh and notice the light streaming in through the stain windows and how the light shines upon him. I notice all the bandages that I had to wrap around him, because truthfully he looked like crap. Thankfully he had nothing broken, because then…as mean as this sounds, he was going to be on his own from there. Suddenly a miracle happened….he moved!

"Hello?" I try out hoping for a response, but it didn't last long as he falls back to sleep. No, this was going to end. I got up and looked down at him, he was going to leave and I was going to get myself some food damn it!

Miko looks at me alarmed and it feel like he knows what I'm about to do. "I'm sorry, I really am, but think about it. It's him…or us and I'm not about to turn into some corpse because of food deprivation, how about you?" He shakes his head at me and moves away. _That's what I thought you'd say._ I thought as I put on my mischievous smile.

I move so that I'm over him and bring my hands down to his face. I start creating weird faces and with me on sound affects. It was pretty amusing, but it didn't last long as I take away my hands and see no reaction. So then I mess with his hair, which doesn't do much…seeing as it goes back to how it was and he's got some weird hairstyle going on.

If I'm not mistaken…it sort of reminded me of a chicken's hair do or a rooster's. "What do you think? Bark once for chicken and twice for rooster." I tell Miko as he barks once.

I turn back to my objective and try other things, such as: Wet-willies, the tickling of feet, poking, shouting in the ears, putting pressure on his fractured rib, hell I was even tempted to bite him! Unfortunately none of my attempts worked, he stays sleeping and unbothered.

"You must think you're pretty smart," I say to him, "but you know, I'm smarter and you're leaving today!"

I turn to Miko and lift my hand, open and ready and he whines. Silently asking if I really want to go there and I nod. I look at the man and bring it down across his face, my hand burns pink as does his pale cheek, but it did the job because his eyes are open and he was not happy. I smile cheerfully and tilt my hat to him.

"Good mornin' sunshine, did you have a good rest?"

He grunts and looks around, his expression full of confusion as he questions on his whereabouts, while I on the other hand am looking at him. Sadly I'm a bit disappointed, don't get me wrong he's real gorgeous and all, but that could only mean one of three things 1) he's a prick, 2)he's gay or 3)he's married with kids. I didn't find any rings, unless he's one of those types that didn't like to wear them.

He says something, but it's so low and scratchy sounding. "I'm sorry, do you need something, because honestly mister. I haven't a clue over here."

I see him roll his eyes and I'm already ticked off. I'm being such a great host and he goes and rolls his eyes at me…rude much?

I lean in and put my ear to his mouth and hear him mutter "gweff woff" I sit down and ponder on his words, what could he possibly mean? I hear Miko's bark, but I pay no attention. But he just won't stop barking.

"What do you want?! I'm trying to figure out what the heck he's saying, some silence is appreciated!" I tell him, but then I look down at the guy and I gasp. His face was so blue and his eyes were going demon-possession on me and that's when I figure out what he was saying.

"Oh you wanted me to--oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to--hey…are you okay? Hello, mister—ah shit, not again!"

0o0o0o0o

Once again I was put on guard duty, but this time it was different. Yeah that's right, I left him. Well more like I took a break and will be back in an hour or three, but he was safe and nobody visits me anyway. I look down the streets and observe the kids and parents or couples in general. Nobody goes solo anymore, it's like the word alone…is like a foreigner. Strange, yet interesting to look at until they notice you.

My stomach growls and I hold it painfully, where was the Ichiraku?! And to answer my prayers there it was, cart and all with steam flowing out. I mentally drool, because drooling in reality would be just nasty. I approach it with the biggest smile and no joke, my cheeks are hurting. But I don't care, I was going to eat!

I sit down on my usual stool and wait patiently "What's going on?" I greeted.

He looks at me and crosses his arms, while I smile. "Sakura, no deal, go somewhere else."

My smile drops and I give him a pleading look. "Please

Teuchi, I'm hungry, you can't put me out like this!"

"You never pay, and your I.O.U's aren't good enough, I'm sorry." He tells me sadly as I push away from the counter. Well this royally sucks and they were legit, I am going to pay him back, but lately I've going through a dry season. Nobody seemed to understand how tough it was to make money, especially when you're in my position.

Homeless.

We returned back to the church, empty and foodless. The worst combination I've yet to encounter. Opening and closing the door softly we walk forward to check on our guest, but are surprised on what we find.

Nothing.

"The little asshole couldn't even drop a few bills on his way out." I said out loud and angry. "A little thank you never cost anyone!"

Miko nudges my foot as I get down and scratch his ears. "I know, I did a good thing, but what do we do? We need money to eat and I've got none of that." I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't happening, we crawl onto out mattress tiredly and lay in silence.

"I don't want to work for Kuro, but if I don't--"

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel weight placed on top of my stomach. A bag full with food and other delights. We dig through it and I shamelessly start crying, did Kami reward me for a job well done?

I heard a throat being cleared and my happiness is drained when I see him looking at me. We have this mini staring contest going on, well a contest to me because none of us are looking away. Suddenly he sighs and turns back.

"Hey wait!" I call out to him and I don't why, but it just felt like it had to be done. Like in a horror film, when we all know the main character shouldn't follow the strange noise, but still does and we're all asking ourselves why. "Thank you, but I won't be able to pay you back for this."

I just had to be clear, if I can't get my ramen, there was no way I could play him back for this lovely food, that would only last for maybe a week….tops two.

"Consider it already paid." He tells me in a tone I didn't think he would have. It was just so masculine that I guess I expected a little bit of a happy note, a little bit of a swing and a hand movement to go with it. I guess option number two is crossed out.

He walks away after giving me one more long hard look and this time I didn't call out to him. I watched him leave thinking it was the last time we'd meet and I was happy, whoever said miracles don't happen?

"So…who's hungry?" I ask happily as Miko barks excitedly.

0o0o0o0o

We sat in the usual park, Miko was running about and I was yawning with some shades that I found in a bush taking in the sun. But for some reason, tanning doesn't work; I'm still pale as a ghost. "I might as well be sick." I mutter as I got comfortable on the bench. This shade of pale, I don't know, I didn't personally like it and while everyone else got darker, I was left out.

Feeling bored and hopeless I got up and whistled my companion over. "Let's go and see what the world is up to."

We visit the little newsstands as I flip open a couple of pages, laughing here and there about the latest thing. "Ah, Yumi, don't you ever learn." Miko barks as he comes over with a wallet in his mouth.

"What do you have here?" I take it into my hands and notice a couple of hundreds and a picture with id and everything. "Whoa, it's only been five minutes and you already snagged something good. What other hidden talents do you have?"

He gives me the 'look' and I already know what it means. "Ah come on! Are you serious, but we could-- I hate you, you're no fun!" I pout as I stand up and start asking for directions. "Stupid noble dog can't live on the wild side for a minute." I whispered, but he snaps me back to reality and we get on our way.

It took me exactly three and half hours and twelve minutes to find a building that I had passed, eight times. I mean it's funny how when I asked them where it is, they said the same thing. "Oh I know where that is!" but in reality, then hadn't the slightest clue, but want you to believe they know their way around. I look down at Miko who wasn't complaining and I swear he was sniggering at me or maybe the heat was making me see things.

I take off my wool hat and roll up my baggy ripped pants. I wasn't going to roll up anything else, incase somebody got the wrong idea while I leaned back against the building. I was a bum for god sake, not a hooker. Miko barks at me and nudges his head to the entrance and I shake my head.

"I'm fine here and besides he has to come out." I tell him, but he isn't satisfied and I just want to put a bag over his head. "We're not doing this again; I'll get thrown out as soon as my feet touch their polish marble floors. Can we save me the embarrassment?"

And then he goes and gives me his own pleading look, which is much better than mine and I succumb. Putting a brave face and I fix my hair as to not look so psychotic and go in. Air conditioners hit my skin and I'm in heaven. People left and right each moving back and forth and none paying attention to me, I wasn't sure if I should feel grateful or insulted. I see the receptionist and walk to her nervously, she types furiously at the computer unaware of my existence and I clear my throat and smile shyly.

"Can I," she begins and looks at my attire with disgust. Just because I dress horribly, didn't necessarily mean I wasn't clean. I do care about my hygiene, thank you very much, "help you?"

I give her a tight smile and I begin to think of ways to get back at Miko. "Well you see I--"

"We don't donate any goods at this time; donations are made during holidays." She told me firmly and went back to her work.

My left eyebrow began twitching and I just wanted to jump over the counter and knock her out, but that would seem barbaric and I wouldn't get the job done. Sucking in a breath and slam my hands on her counter and watch her look at me shockingly.

"Listen lady, don't think you're better than me, I'm happy with my life and no 'high class' person, like yourself, if going to change that. And unlike you, I've managed keep my legs closed to get where I am today." I smile snarkily. "And look, I've even managed to keep my real nose. But I'm sure you wouldn't want yours to end up as my dog's new toy, now would you Ms. Rich Bitch?" She gapes at me as I roll my roll my eyes.

"I didn't think so." I say after I hear no response, just because you've got 'status' doesn't mean you got everything.

"Is there a problem Mikoto-san?" A voice said behind me, which sounded very, very familiar.

I see her give him a look of relief and me a snobby look. "Uchiha-san, this…girl," She spats, "is disturbing my work."

"Excuse me?!" I shriek which wasn't suppose to happen, but did and now I look like an idiot. "You weren't doing anything, except going on facebook! And all I wanted to do was return this wallet to some guy who apparently works here!" I state loudly as everyone is watching us, but I don't care. This lady…is pure evil then I slam the wallet, brush pass the guy and walk out.

0o0o0o0o

"God I feel like a moron." I mumble next to Kuro as we sat near the river. "They're probably looking for me now. If I end up behind bars, will you bail me out?"

Kuro sighs and takes another drag of his cigar. "Not a chance sweet-cheek, but I'll send you a postcard."

I groan and turn over on the side, why is my life so hard and ugly? "Hey, Kuro, have you ever though of life before all this…like would you ever go back?"

"Where did this come from?" He asks.

I shrug because I don't even know.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I tried harder and maybe I wouldn't have to scramble, but then I think back on those fuckers and their stupid laws and I think its better off this way. You can't take back the past, remember? So why are thinking about it?"

"I miss it, I miss it a lot." I admit sadly. But he was right, I couldn't take it back, mainly because…it…wouldn't take me back.

I hear him get up and let out a long breath and scratch his huge stomach. "Well we both know that's ridiculous, but you're a smart kid Sakura, it isn't too late for you to start over. New town, new places, new opportunities…right?"

I smirk and roll onto my back. "Kuro, are you going soft on me?"

"In your dreams kid." He chuckled, but I knew better.

He didn't want to admit it, but between Kuro and me, it was a father-daughter relationship. No matter how many times we fought, the next day it was like it never happened. But when business is concerned…well…you get it.

"I better get going, see you around." I wave to him as I begin to walk.

"Yo, Sakura, if you do get the cell, I guess you could give me a call." He tells me, but he doesn't look at me and I smile.

When I got back I had expected to see tons of police officers lined up with their guns armed and ready to take me down, a newscast recording this shocking event and with a chopper beaming its light on me, so that I had no where to run. Unfortunately, I guess a girl like me wasn't all that important, because instead I got him.

"That's it? I don't get some sort of parade?" I question him and he thinks I'm nuts. "Well beggars can't be chooser huh?" I laugh as I hold out my hands and walk to him until we're a few inches away. He still looks at me as if I've gone mad while my arms are getting tired.

"Come on, cuff me!" I tell him encouragingly. "I'm ready, I'm not afraid of prison, just stick me with a couple of Twinkies and I'm all set." I smile as Miko whines at me.

I look back at the stranger who turns out to be the same guy, who I miraculously saved. We stay like this and I let my arms fall back to my sides, I knew I wasn't much for endurance, but to have him know…made it even worse.

"I take it you're not here to send me to prison." I say suddenly as he raises an eyebrow. "Well that's fabulous, good night." And I move to get inside, but he stops me as he moves in my way.

"Why did you give it back, doesn't someone like you need money?"

Okay, it's one thing to think I'm some poor loser, but to categorize me with the rest…I wasn't taking that. "Look, the money wasn't mine; I sort of like to win what I get fair and square. So I brought it back, is there something wrong with that? You know, no two hoboes' are alike."

He ignores me and glares, was it something I said? "I find it hard to believe that, and that man no longer is part of my company." He informs me as he throws the wallet to my feet. "It's yours…fair and square."

He turns and prepares to walk away, but he wasn't going to get the last word. I pick up the wallet and with my unknown amazing aim, I manage to hit him behind the head and he stops walking. He looks at me as he picks up the wallet.

"I don't the money." I put on a cool front, but on the inside—a little part of me slowly dies with every word that seems to pour out of my mouth. Unlike everyone else, my brain doesn't get the message when I tell it to shut the hell up. "I'm not a charity case, despite what you may think, and I happen to think I'm doing an alright job on my own! So you can take you're pity party with your fancy dollars and leave, because I don't need neither. So thanks…but no thanks." I, Sakura, will not be made a fool…especially twice in one day, because that's way too embarrassing to even acknowledge.

Once I found myself in my sanctuary I allow myself to sink to the floor and I hit my head a little while Miko looks at me happily. And I suppose I do feel good for what I did. We get ready for bed and I'm back to square one, but at least I took care of one obstacle.

Too bad I didn't take the time to realize that my opponent wasn't going to give up so easily.

Voila, the next chapter and this time I'd like to see some love. How about it?

Btw I'm sorry if Sakura may see a little OOC, I just like her this way and sorry for any errors.

Darling-Dollface


End file.
